rebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Такеши Ямамото
|Kanji Name = 山本 武 |Romaji Name = Yamamoto Takeshi |Звания = Десятый Хранитель Дождя Вонголы |Пол = Мужской |Возраст = 14 (Настоящее) |Возраст 2 = 24 (Будущее) |Статус = Жив |Дата рождения = 24 Апреля |Famiglia = Вонгола |Команда = Десятый Вонгола и Хранители |Команда 2 = Команда Реборна (Ранее) |Команда 3 = Команда Союзников (Ранее) |Оружие = Шигуре Кинтоки |Оружие 2 = Четыре неправильных меча Асари Угетсу |Оружие 3 = Mеталлическая Бейсбольная Бита |Животное из коробочки = Джироу и Коджироу |Животное из коробочки = Ласточка Дождя/Пес Дождя |Пламя = Дождь |Группа крови = O |Рост = 177 см |Вес = 63 кг |Семья = Тсуеши Ямамото (Отец) |Сейю = Сугуру Иноуе |Манга = Глава 5 |Аниме = Эпизод 1 |Галерея = да }} Такеши Ямамото (山本 武 Yamamoto Takeshi) "Ямамото", как к нему обращаются многие, очень теплый по своей натуре человек, всегда улыбающийся. Однако, он очень наивен, до сих веря, что Оружие Реборна - игрушки ребенка и что дела мафии - одна большая игра полицейских-и-грабителей. Изображение Ямамото в истории - изображение стереотипного японского подростка; его имя "Такеши" и фамилия "Ямамото" являются японскими именами, его внешность довольно обычна для японского подростка, он большой поклонник бейсбола (популярный вид спорта в Японии), его семья владеет магазином суши, и позже в истории, он использует катану (японский меч). Будущий Ямамото, как было показано, узнал все о Мафии и хорошо в ней разбирается. Внешность Ямамото - высокий подросток с короткими, колючими темными волосами и большими карими глазами. В будущем на его подбородке присутствует шрам. Из одежды брюнет, естественно, отдает предпочтение спортивному стилю одежды: спортивные ветровки, толстовки, прямые свободные джинсы, футболки и кеды. На руках парня напульсники, а за спиной обычно либо бита, либо меч. Либо бито меч. Такеши поджарый, худоват слегка, на что у всех женщин отчего-то одна и та же реакция: срочно кормить мальчишку, наверняка голодный! У Ямамото загорелая кожа. В школе девочки нередко вздыхают по красивому парню, да и потом собственная симпатичность помогла добиться расположения многих дам. Взгляд иногда мечтательный и будто бы подернутый дымкой. Личность Ямамото – очень добрый и отзывчивый парень, относящийся почти ко всем окружающим с особым дружелюбием. Тем не менее, он може рассердиться, когда его друзьям причиняют боль или что-то угрожает их жизни. В этом случае он даже готов пожертвовать чем-либо дорогим ради их спасения. Например, в арке Кокуё он подставил под удар свою правую руку, которая была нужна ему при игре в бейсбол, чтобы одержать победу над Кеном. Когда Скуало спросил у него, что он выберет: бейсбол или меч, он без раздумий выбрал меч, но только чтобы защитить своих друзей от опасности. Также, становится серёзным, если играет в бейсбол. В этом случае, может не разсчитать силу и слишком сильно бросить мяч. Из-за частых игр в бейсбол оценки Ямамоту не очень высокие, почти как у Тсуны. Тем не менее, у него присутствует внутренняя мудрость, превосходящая его реальный возраст. Хоть он изначально и воспринимал вступление в мафию как некую игру, позже он принял всю правду окружающего опасного мира и даже отругал Гокудеру за его чрезмерно резкое и опрометчивое поведение, в том числе по отношению к другим Хранителям. Несмотря на кажущееся легкомыслие в его поведение, Ямамото на самом деле талантливый киллер и боец. Даже сам Реборн отметил его потенциал, назвав его лучшим спортсменом во всей Семье Вонголы, подчеркивая его быстрые рефлексы и атлетически сложенное тело. Ямамото также быстро обучился всеми 8-ми формами Шигури Соен Рю, посмотрев их в действии всего один раз. В будущем Такеши по-прежнему добродушен, но становится более серьезным. По характеру он стал явно напоминать Хранителя Первого Поколения - Угетсу Асари. История Его отца зовут Тсуеши Ямамото, и он владеет суши магазин под названием "ТакеСуши". Никакой информации о матери Ямамото в сюжете не упоминается. Ямамото родился и вырос в Намимори, и в какой-то момент в нем проснулся интерес к игре в бейсбол. Сюжет Арка Повседневная Жизнь Арка Кокуё Арка Варии Арка Будущее Арка Церемония Наследования Арка Проклятие Радуги Оружие и Способности Снаряжение *'Бита Ямамота:' была подарком от Реборна незадолго до начала Арки Кокуё. До получения Шигуре Кинтоки, а также постижения стиля Шигури Соен Рю Ямамото использовал в битве именно свою биту, которая при замахе при скорости 300 км/ч превращалась в катану. *'Шигуре Кинтоки:' это катана, которую парень унаследовал от своего отца незадолго до его битву за Кольцо Дождя. Представляет собой синай, который превращается в боевую катану при использовании стиля Шигури Соен Рю. *'Кольцо Дождя Вонголы:' Выиграл его во время Битвы Колец Дождя. Как часть Три-ни-сетте, по качеству оно S-класса. В будущем, Кольца Вонголы были разрушены Тсуной. Позже были возвращены из прошлого при помощи Базуки Десятилетия. Ямамото способен вызвать Пламя Дождя из Кольца и использовать его успокаивающую способность для развеивания чужого Пламени Посмертной Воли. Он также может использовать тепло Кольца, чтобы обнаруживать вражеские атаки. Хранители Вонголы были признаны Первым Боссом Вонголы как достойные владельцы Колец Вонголы и получили их настоящую форму. *'Коробочка Дождя Вонголы:' Yamamoto has a unique Box Weapon as it in fact two different Animals, one being Джироу the Ласточка Дождя (Akita di Pioggia ver. Vongola) and the other Коджироу the Пес Дождя (Rondine di Pioggia ver. Vongola). Jirou helps Yamamoto wield the three Rain Blades that use Rain Flames to propel Yamamoto in different directions. Kojirou has the power to make Rain infused with the Tranquility Attribute and shower it down on opponents. *'Камбио форма: Четыре неправильных меча Асари Угетсу' (Change Form: Morning Benefit Moon Obscured by Rain): Kojirou fuses with Yamamoto's Шигуре Кинтоки to create the ornately decorated long sword with the roman numeral "I", and Jirou provides three short swords. It is said the First Rain Guardian used this sword style. In its Version X form Yamamoto gain's only two swords, along with Armor around his wrists. *'Вода:' A box weapon used by Future Yamamoto Takeshi used for defensive water wall able to withstand Flames and protect from incoming attacks. *'Аэробайк': Used to travel great distances during Choice, using a Dying Will Flame powered engine, completely covered by material used to make Mammon Chains and Mammon Covers to keep the bikes from being detected. *'Ожерелье Дождя Версия X': The upgrade version of the Vongola Rain Ring took form of a Necklace with a Sword and Джироу. Техника *'Шигури Соен Рю': Ямамото унаследовал этот Смертельный Стиль меча от своего отца, который научил его восьми формам, четырем оборонительным и четырем наступательным. С тех пор Ямамото разработал три новые формы и, благодаря своей подготовке с Супербиа Скуало, также разработал Совокупное искусство, движение, которое объединяет все формы Шигуре Суен вместе. *'Attacco di Squalo' (Атака Акулы): Атака ударной волны, которая превращает мощный удар в колебательную волну, которая оглушает мышцы противника. Он улучшил Attaco di Squalo, добавив пламя дождя в его Shigure Kintoki. *'Радар Пламени Дождя:' Способность видеть сквозь невидимые атаки, используя Пламя своего кольца в качестве радара для обнаружения вибраций в воздухе, Ямамото узнает, что радар читает через его коробчатое оружие, Кодзиро. Отношения Тсунаёши Савада Хаято Гокудера Реборн Супербиа Скуало Каору Мизуно Интересные Факты *Любимая еда Ямамото - суши, и его любимый напиток - молоко. Интересно, что в этом у него схожие вкусы с Бельфегором. *Его любимое суши-блюдо - торо, хамачи и креветки. *Его любимый музыкальный инструмент - тайко (японский барабан). *В бейсболе Ямамото предпочитает играть на позиции баттера; но искренне стремиться стать всесторонним – универсальным игроком. *В будущем Ямамото ставил целью вступления в высшую лигу бейсбола. Однако Скуало прислал ему записанные видео всех своих сражений, чтобы "привлечь" его внимание назад на путь овладения мастерством мечника. *Такеши - единственный персонаж, обладающий одной боевой коробочкой, из которой появляются 2 животных. *В самом последнем опросе Ямамото занял 7-ое по популярности место и 10-е по силе. *В интервью "Ciao Ciao" он отметил, что считает своего отца – непобедимым человеком, которого даже он не сможет одолеть в битве. *В 42-ом Томе стало известно о заветной мечте Ямамото: сыграть с Тсуной и другими Хранителями в бейсбол. Но это закончилось тем, что Хибари и Мукуро начали бороться по-настоящему, а за ними начали драться и Гокудера с Ламбо. Тем не менее Ямамото до сих пор думает, что все получить удовольствие от игры вместе. *Согласно рейтингу Фууты из 36-го Тома, Такеши занимает 3-е место в списке "самых разыскиваемых членов мафии." *Песни Персонажа, в которых участвовал Ямамото: **Yakusoku no Basho e **Yakusoku no Basho e - vs. Millefiore **Yakusoku no Basho e (Китайская Версия) **Minna Suki Daze **Ashita ni Mukatte **Ame no Message **Oretachi no Yakusoku (вместе с Гокудерой) **Oretachi no JOY! (вместе с Гокудерой) **Mirai no Oozora e Навигация en:Takeshi Yamamoto Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Намимори Категория:Семья Вонгола и Союзники Категория:Хранители Вонгола Категория:Хранитель Дождя Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется перевод